


Боевые шрамы

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Series: Pacific Rim scribblings [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a sucker for these two fixing each other, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Recovery, Self-Harm, Triggers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Она спрашивает только об одном наборе шрамов.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Battle Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103847) by [N1ghtshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/pseuds/N1ghtshade). 



> Примечание автора: Мако кажется мне таким человеком, который способен на то, чтобы наказывать себя за неспособность достичь своих собственных целей, а Райли — наказать себя за то, что выжил. Мне нравится идея, что у них у обоих есть изломы, которые могут помочь им исцелить друг друга.

Есть шрамы, о которых она может спросить его. Этим отметинам она в определённой мере завидует, потому что они означают: он сделал то, о чём она может только мечтать. Когда она была ребёнком, с благоговением глядящим на егерей, и мечтала стать героем в одном из них, он был пилотом. Это боевые шрамы, это — легенды. Она не спрашивает о тонких белых линиях — слишком знакомых ей. Они означают, что ты потерпел неудачу, ты был недостаточно силён, ты сдался. У неё есть эти шрамы, и она тысячи раз обменяла бы их на другие. Линии от драйвсьюта — знак героя. Такого, как Стэкер. Белые линии на запястьях — для неудачников. Таких, как она. Она не думала, что можно носить и те, и другие шрамы одновременно, и это дарит ей немного надежды. Может быть, шрамы, которые у неё есть сейчас, не означают, что она не сможет когда-нибудь получить и другие. Когда они возвращаются из Разлома, она чувствует, что цепи её костюма отпечатались ожогами на коже, и чувствует, что эти тонкие белые линии ( _неудачница, трусиха, старайся лучше, ты выжила, когда все остальные погибли не зря, а у тебя ничего не получается, ты никогда не будешь достаточно хороша, ты никогда не станешь пилотом, никогда не избавишься от монстров, которые отняли всё, недостаточно хороша_ ) каким-то образом должны исчезнуть. Но они всё ещё там, на обоих запястьях. Она прикасается к своим запястьям, затем к рукам Райли и не может не думать — Я всё-таки несу клеймо неудачницы. Он слышит её мысли, он берет её руку и прижимается своим запястьем к её, так, что линии совпадают точно так же, как нейронная сеть в их головах. _Ты не неудачница. Ты выжила — вот что доказывают эти шрамы. Это тоже боевые шрамы_.


	2. Chapter 2

В первый раз это ошибка. Или, по крайней мере, так он говорит себе, чтобы перестать слышать проклятый голос Йенси в своей голове. _Рэлс, не делай этого с собой. Пожалуйста._ Последняя была лишней (окей, больше похоже, что последние три были лишними, но это — можно считать — почти что первая годовщина после Найфхэда, и он думает, что это довльно жестокая шутка со стороны вселенной — у него даже нет даты, чтобы отметить траур) и бутылка выпала из рук. Тогда-то, свалившись со стула, он и порезал руку куском стекла. Случайность. В следующий раз было уже лезвие бритвы, и теперь поспорить с голосом в голове куда сложнее. _Рэлс, мы не можем допустить, чтобы этот грёбаный монстр убил нас обоих._ Он пытается, честно. Он больше не режет себя. Но сварочные аппараты рассыпают искры, и иногда ожоги болят достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя, по крайней мере, немного, как тогда, когда дрифт сжигал его заживо в Джипси. Как синяя кровь кайдзю прожигала дыры в драйвсьюте Йенси. Иногда он слишком близко наклоняется к краю металла, слишком близко к краю Стены. _Не делай этого_. Но он ограничивается кровью. _Ты выжил, Рэлс. Ты пилотировал Джипси до самого берега. Ты сильный. Оставайся в живых. Сделай это для меня, пацан._

**Author's Note:**

> Работа входит в авторскую серию "Pacific Rim scribblings". По мере перевода буду добавлять фики серии в одноименный сборник.


End file.
